Paradaise Lost Arc
by Pixieblade
Summary: Las Vegas AU! For the lovely occasion of samsarapine’s birthday with the prompt of ‘Paradise’. I hope she enjoys the chaos and rampant bad jokes!
1. The Monkey King

**The Monkey King**

Saiyuki AU

Paring: 39

Rating: T+

AN: For the lovely occasion of samsarapine's birthday with the prompt of 'Paradise'. I hope she enjoys the chaos and rampant bad jokes!

"**CUT!!!** You're doing it wrong! What the hell's your name again? Yeah, you, the kid playing Goku, I swear, where do they find these idiots? Look," Sebastian tossed the rolled up script onto his director's chair, leaning on his knees to push himself up and stomped frustrated towards the stage. Clasping the wide-eyed kid's shoulders he man-handled him into position, tilting the red-lacquered staff above his head at a 45-degree angle. "You hold it like this so the reflection doesn't hit the camera lens. Got it?"

Gold contacts met dark amethyst for a moment, his breath seemed wrest from his lungs before he managed to tear away and jerk a thumb at the bald guy playing the monk, "And you! The line is _'Weeping eyes meeting weeping eyes; One broken heart coming across another'_. You got it? And don't flail around so much, he's monk, not a chorus girl at Harrah's. Jesus Christ." He groaned, stalking back towards the chair and plopping down dejectedly.

He rubbed the grime from beneath the heavy black frames of his glasses and frowned for the rest of the shoot. Sometimes he wished he could just throw the moron out of the movie and do the monk's role himself. At least he knew what timing was! He groaned as the last line was delivered, seven times, before they got it right and he could call an end to the painfully excruciating day.

***

"Hey, Mr. Director?"

Sebastian turned to glance over his shoulder, stifling the roll of his eyes heavenwards as the kid playing the monkey king bounded over to him. His hair was still wet from the showers, its light brown mop even spikier than when he was in costume. The faux leopard print wrap and leather britches had been replaced with shredded jean shorts and a sleeveless tank that accented the lean muscles of his arms and chest. The creepy gold cat eyed contacts were gone, _thank fuck_, he thought, although the warm honey brown orbs the guy naturally sported seemed to glow even more than the fakes.

To bad he was so short.

"What do you want…er…?"

"Gregory. Gregory Cross." He beamed triumphantly.

"Yeah, right, what do you want Gregory?"

"I was hoping you'd be free for a drink actually."

Sebastian's brow arched delicately up into the long blond fringe darting into his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell would I do something like that?" he snorted.

Gregory smirked, leaning past him and muttering close to his ear, "Because of _Paradise Lost_. I'll be ready in five, see you out front!"

Sebastian blanched. He hadn't expected to ever here those two words again. EVER. Just his freaking luck some snot nosed twerp barely out of his diapers should get onto _his_ film lot _and_ know who he was; let alone that God awful mistake. He groaned and rubbed his eyes again, pocketing the glasses as he pulled on the padded black vest. Fine, he'd go for a drink with the punk, he'd set him straight about _Paradise Lost_ and if he persisted, he'd sack him from the film. If all else failed there was plenty of desert around Vegas to dump the body.

He grinned around a cigarette, while fishing his cell out of his pocket. He liked that last thought a bit too much maybe, but hey, he was in the movies, it was part of the job description to have a dark side and be creepy. Flipping the phone open he thumbed the speed dial and lit up just outside the stage doors.

"Thomas, you at home or with that reject boyfriend of yours?"

"Sebastian?" A lazy yawn greeted him over the line.

"Tch, idiot. Look, I got a problem I need you to look into fast."

"Name?"

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder wearily, "Gregory Cross. He's like ten or something, brown hair and eyes, goofy grin. I don't know, maybe 5'6"? Find out everything and email me asap."

"Ten?" the clear voice repeated amused.

"Looks it, probably closer to 18, but hey, this is Vegas, anything goes, right?" He could almost here the other nod back through the phone as he scratched the information on a note pad; Thomas was so predictably organized. That's probably why he made a great attorney.

"Will do, what's the time line?"

"Say an hour to be safe. If you don't hear back from me, start planning my alibi."

"Got it, and Sebastian…be safe."

"Yeah, yeah, freaking mother hen," he muttered half-heartedly as the stage door was kicked open roughly.

"Hey! You waited, cool. You want one of the casinos or a club?" Gregory bounced over to him with requisite stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Whatever, you're the one who wanted to drink, right?" he took a deep drag of his cigarette and pushed off the wall, following as Gregory headed off towards Treasure Island.

"I got a friend who works as a buccaneer at night, stupid costume, but he swears the bar has a decent selection of hard liquor. You're a fan of Jack & Coke, right?" Gregory scrunched up his nose at the thought but kept walking, fingers loosely twined behind his head as he tried another tactic to get the taciturn director to open up a bit.

"My friend, he was the one who first showed me Paradise. At first it totally grossed me out, I mean, I wasn't interested in that type of stuff at all, you know? But then I saw a few others, _Out of Eden_, _Follow the Silk Cord_, even _My Cross to Bear_. A few months back I re-watched Paradise and finally it clicked for me, I realized it wasn't what they were saying or what they were doing, but what they _weren't_ saying. I think having everything told by third-parties was an amazing effect; it drew you in even if you didn't want to."

He grinned back at the stupefied Sebastian, "You really captured me with that film, it's the reason I auditioned for this one, I wanted to be apart of the magic you weave. *heh* I guess you could say I really just wanted to meet you."

"Oh God…you're a fucking fan boy." Sebastian groaned, of course he'd be stuck with a crazy kid who had nothing better to do than stalk an under paid, obscure director with a handful of Indie Films under his belt and one Cannes Award nomination.

Gregory stopped dead, a frown pulling his lips as he turned and vehemently denied the accusation. "I'm not! Jason called me that too, but I'm not, I really disliked that one you did on hypnotists, that purple haired guy was a freak, so I can't be a fan boy if I don't like every single film you've done!"

Although he had to admit the kid's impassioned plea did strike him as honest, it wasn't the point that stuck in his craw, "Wait a second, is the friend of yours who works at TI Jason Malone?" he held up a hand to halt the answer before the kid even spoke, his look of incredulity saying loud and clear what it would be.

He jabbed speed dial with mounting fury, the button distended slightly from the onslaught. Tapping his foot impatiently he leaned against the rough braided rope railing at Treasure Island's entrance.

"Sebastian? I don't have all the data you asked for yet, is there a problem?" Thomas asked concerned from the other line.

"Put that fucking roach of yours on _now_!" he fumed, vein pulsing above his left eye as the voices floated over the line.

"Just a moment please…here, it's Sebastian, what'd you do to make him mad this time? That prick? Probably just breathed wrong…Yo, princess, what's got your panties in a twist tonight?"

"You are dead, Malone, dead, do you hear me you reject of the human race?! I swear, the next time I see you I'm going to shoot you and your little monkey fan-boy!"

"….so you've met Greg, huh?"

"'I've met'…dead Malone, D.E.A.D. **DEAD**!!" he slammed the phone shut and turned on his heel, stalking off back towards the strip, Gregory hot on his heels.

"So, you know Jase, small world. Do you know his super hot bf Thomas too? Guy's a lawyer, can you believe that?! Hey, we should all grab a drink after work one day, what do you think? Sebastian? Sebastian, wait up! Why are you running away like that? SEBAS~~~TIAN!!!"

Sebastian grit his teeth and walked faster, he was going to kill them all, he swore it.

~Fin.


	2. Under Penalty of Death

**Under Penalty of Death**

Part of the Saiyuki Las Vegas AU _Paradise Lost_

Pairing: 58/39/UK

Rating: MA

"Stop me if you've heard this before…A Priest, a Rabbi, and a Monk walk into a bar…" ice clinked as it melted in the tall glass, the light amber ginger ale becoming that much more water as long fingers steepled under a softly pointed chin.

"You're really enjoying tormenting him, aren't you?" Tan fingers drew a burning cigarette to thin lips, a quick breath, sucked in behind lightly clenched teeth, and the gray writhing smoke was trapped in a warm, beer bitter mouth.

Soft hazel eyes sparkled up at him behind straw hair, their pale depths almost obscured behind an amused grin, "Why I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Kennedy-dear."

Kennedy sniffed indignantly, glancing back towards the semi-dark stage as the furniture was moved about with screeching little halts and almost inspired curses from the young, lithe form of their director. Sebastian Lou was just 19 years old and this was his debut film. The striking blonde had charisma and passion, if you considered fury and violence towards anything that went against his 'vision' to be synonyms for those descriptors. It didn't hurt that his father was the well known and respected Kevin Lou, Asian martial arts film darling, or that he had basically unlimited funds to create this first 'masterpiece' of his.

Kennedy choked back an indignant snort behind his Evian water bottle, "And people call me evil. You are a thousand times worse, Kevin." Shaking his head he ran damp fingers through his hair, the black lengths sticking together in slight waves and peaks around his ears and down the back of his neck. The thick strands didn't fall quite to his shoulders, but it was close.

"KENNEDY!! You're up in five!" Sebastian yelled from behind the bar counter, he had a clipboard pinned under one arm and was shuffling bottles of alcohol around until the overhead lights sent scattered rainbows dancing across the black and white checkered counter top.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kennedy muttered, rising with a listlessness that only those who've been around theater and films their entire life could affect.

"Break a leg, Kennedy-dear!" Kevin called out sweetly, one long-fingered hand raised above his head as he waved.

He retaliated to the stupidity by flicking off the blonde casually and gracelessly collapsing onto a red-vinyl bar stool.

Sebastian glared at him balefully, "Don't screw this up, Haig. I'm not putting up with this shit from you again. Either do your job or get the hell off my set."

Kennedy cocked a lopsided grin at the kid and veritably leered over the edge of his faux beer bottle, "Aww…look who thinks he's a big bad movie director! Don't get cocky just because your daddy is paying for this, kid. Until you get some awards in this industry you're nothing."

"I know that, asshole!" he snapped angrily, "Just keep your fucking paws off of him and we'll be done with this in a few weeks." Sebastian slammed down the fake plastic flamingo lamp and stormed off.

"You have read the script haven't you Seby-dear!?" Kennedy mocked him.

Sebastian just grit his teeth harder and tried to remember why he couldn't kill one of the lead actors again.

"Places people! _And_….**Action!**"

Several moments passed before a soft, shuffle step to his right put a small smile on his otherwise frowning lips. Warm arms draped over his shoulders and, a delicately pointed chin with the barest hint of prickly stubble ground into his collarbone lightly.

"Kevin." He acknowledged.

"Sebastian. You didn't have to cast him in the role you know." Warm breath puffed out against his neck.

Sebastian exhaled softly; slouching down in his chair he patted the older man's hand absently and crinkled his brow in concentration, a grimace forming as the jerk got every single fucking line right. Again.

"As much as I hate the pompous ass, he's the best person to play the character. Besides, if nothing else I can always hold this role over him until the day he dies." He chuckled darkly, "Kennedy Haig, Elvis impersonator and gay porn actor."

He snickered and shook his head; hand clasped in the others, "At least the image of him dying bloated and drugged out on the toilet at the end will give me happy dreams for the rest of my life."

Kevin frowned lightly at the young man, "I worry about that dark streak in you, Sebastian. I didn't raise you to think so cruelly about others. What have I always taught you? 'Hold nothing…'"

Sebastian waved off the long suffering discussion, "Yeah, dad, I know, I know. Go on, they're about ready for you."

Kevin leaned over and tapped his left temple lightly with his knuckles before standing with a fluid grace and gliding over to Stage Left for his entrance. Sebastian groaned as his father floated across the stage, draped himself over the edge of the bar and proceeded to seduce Kennedy's character with every once of his being.

He shook his head, hands cupping his forehead and let out a low groan. He was the one who wrote the script, so he knew what was going to happen in the next few scenes, but really, did the Gods have to hate him so much that he had to watch as his father and that… that_ person_ got it on?!

He grit his teeth as the sound of vinyl on vinyl squeaked loudly in the sudden hush of the room. As silk robes and polyester capes fluttered to the floor. As someone groan deep in the back of their throat, the bar protesting as Kevin was picked up and placed on it's checkered surface, his legs pried open and cherry soda stained fingers toyed with him mercilessly. A gasp, high and needy escaped from one of them, and still he couldn't make himself look.

Glancing at his camera man and the two make-up girls to his left he stifled a sob at the enraptured looks on their faces. Damn it. This was going to be great, wasn't it? Of course it was. He'd written the modern-day Sin-City adaptation of Paradise Lost but had never thought his father and the man's lover would connive their ways into the role of Adam and Satan! _Shitshitshit!_

The climax, both figuratively and literally, came as a strangled cry from Kevin's kiss-swollen lips, just in time for Sebastian to swear to whatever God was listening and bored enough to do something about it, that he didn't need to do a second run through. He called cut walking over to the camera and did his best to ignore the way Kennedy draped a sweaty arm over his father's shoulders, his fingers slipping inside the loose robe to tease an already erect nipple.

"How's it look, Geo?" he asked the red-haired young man working the cameras.

Geo glanced up from his monitor, a small frown on his handsome features and grunted, "The lighting is a bit off in the first scene, but other than that it looks good. Don't worry, we won't have to re-do any of that last bit." He pursed his lips disdainfully and tossed back the long ruby ponytail.

"Thank fuck." Sebastian murmured, "I can handle the first part again, that's fine."

"Laura, Maddie, get off the set! I hope you two weren't here during taping!" Geo shooed his sister and girlfriend off the set with an irritable wave of his hand as Sebastian made his way towards the stage.

Calling out to the crew he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Let's wrap up for today and we'll re-do that first scene again tomorrow at 7am sharp!"

An array of dissented grumblings and 'yes, sirs' washed around him, but all he wanted to do was get cleaned up and out of here himself. The placed reeked of sex.

***

"Welcome to Entertainment Tonight. Our top stories tonight are the tragic deaths of Hong Kong Superstar Kevin Lou and long time lover, B-movie actor Kennedy Haig."

"Lou's black BMW was found early this morning along Interstate 15 in Clark County, Nevada. The couple was returning from the premier of their last film, _Paradise Lost_, a modern-day adaptation of Milton's epic poem by the same name."

"The movie, written and directed by Lou's son, 19 year old film student Sebastian had rave reviews from the debut showing and will most likely become a cult success because of this tragic event."

"The remains were identified shortly after 4am by Lou's son and while a private memorial will be held at their home, a Lou movie-marathon will be shown at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Las Vegas starting at 7pm on the 3rd."

***

"Man, Sebastian, these reviews are great!" Gregory poured over Thomas's scrap book while stuffing his face with tangerine slices. Sitting curled up under the table with Jason, Thomas, and his all time favorite director, he felt like a kid at Christmas. Even Jase's channel surfing couldn't detract from his good mood.

"Enough!" Sebastian growled at the red-head, swatting his hand as it wavered in the air between him and the TV.

"Bite me, Sebastian, I'm bored. I thought we were going out tonight?" He glanced beseechingly at Thomas and batted his eyes. "Pretty please, Tom?"

Thomas laughed softly and poured himself another glass of tea, "I think a night in might not be a bad thing every once and a while, Jason."

"Yeah fine, but why do Tweedle-de and Tweedle-dum have to be with us?" he grumbled, head flopping back onto the Sunflower-yellow pillow.

"You can always try base jumping from the stratosphere if your bored, jack-ass." Sebastian snarled, face stuck to the table in a vain attempt to sleep, or at least block out the sound of three idiots yapping a little.

"Hey, Thomas what about this black book, is it full of reviews too?" Gregory asked excitedly, reaching for the small leather bound book on the shelf behind them.

Glancing up perplexed it took a moment for Sebastian to figure out what he was talking about. Growling warningly he reached across the table and ripped the slim volume from a shocked Gregory.

"Not this one idiot!" he snarled, pulling himself out from under the table and stalking across the living room towards his bed room.

Staring at Sebastian's back Gregory shuddered violently and hugged himself, "What the? Wha'd I do wrong, Jase?" he moaned.

Jason dropped the remote and sat up, a kind hand on the boy's shoulder as he shook his head and watched his lover clear the table of the various books and albums. "It's nothing to do with you, kid. That's the ledger from his old man's funeral, that's all. He's…well, he's kinda touchy about it. You know about his old man, right?"

Thomas gave him a disapproving look but didn't interrupt as Gregory sniffled softly. "Yeah, I mean, there's a tribute on the dvd and everything."

"Well, that's not exactly what went down, but…"

"Jason…" Thomas warned.

"He's got to get over it at some point, Thomas! I mean, it's been 8 years for God's sake!"

"Jason! Enough. It's not our place to tell." Jason sulked at being told off, but Thomas's courtroom voice was enough to quell the staunchest criminals. He didn't have a chance when the man glowered at him with those pursed lips and tapping foot; especially when the man was vindictive enough to deny sex for as long as it took to get his message across to the stubborn red-head.

"Fine. Look, Greg, let's just say he wasn't happy with certain people in the film, and _really_ wasn't happy when the media turned his father's death into a circus. He's not one of those art for arts' sake type of new-age hippies, he understood that the money to keep going came from exploiting the tragedy, but how do you think that made him feel?"

Thomas settled behind Jason on the floor and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, a sad smile on his face as he nuzzled against the tanned neck. Patting the clasped hands Jason waved at the bookshelf filled with various awards and accolades, "Every time he got a great review he remembered the deaths, remembered the pain and all the crap he's gone through since then."

Thomas piped up at this point, running his fingers through Jason's hair as he sighed and settled closer. "Can you see now why he doesn't like to talk about _Paradise Lost_, Gregory? For Sebastian it was the beginning and the end. It was the most difficult piece he's ever written and there will never be another like it."

Gregory sat in stunned silence for a long moment, his hands periodically clenching and unclenching around his balled up napkin.

"You people are full of shit." Three pairs of eyed snapped up to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and an angry scowl drawing his brows together over a finely arched nose.

"Excuse me?" Thomas stuttered.

"I don't talk about Paradise because it's fucking **Gay Porn** featuring my **dad** and his creepy-assed lover, not because they died after making it." He snorted, "Who the hell wants to be remembered for Gay Porn of all things?" he glanced over Thomas and Jason, a rueful grimace twisting his lips, "Well, except maybe you two perverts, that is."

"Watch your mouth you fucking princess!" Jason scrambled to his feet, ears and throat red as he yelled at the blonde.

Thomas shook his head and tapped on Gregory's shoulder, "This will go on a while, how about we order pizza in the mean time, eh?"

"Cool! I want pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, ham, bacon, ground beef, peppers, olives…"

Thomas just shook his head a chuckled. Leave it to Sebastian to turn such a serious mood around with one well placed jab. However he couldn't just sit by and not take some form of retribution for the Gay porn commentary….

"Yes, I'd like a double serving of anchovies as well. Yes, across the whole pizza. Thank you very much…" Oh yes, revenge could be quiet sweet.

Fin.


End file.
